Code Geass:The White Witch
by Zero Final
Summary: Lelouch and Nannally were exiled to Japan as political barganing chips. However there is one thing different: Nannally still has the use of her eyes and legs. Can these siblings wage war on their homeland and deal with a powerful underground organization.
1. Separation

**Code Geass: White Witch**

**Chapter 1: Separation**

Italics: thoughtsDisclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>For all intents and purposes, Nannally Lamperouge was bored as hell. It was almost the end of class and like everyone else she was waiting for the bell to ring.<p>

She was not meant to stay in the same place for very long. She liked to run, play, and drive people to their wits end with her craziness. She liked talking with Shirley, Milly's crazy antics, Nina's shy and quite nature, Rivalz trying (and failing) to get Milly to like him, and training with Sayoko. She liked hanging out with her friends and her brother. That is why she hated being forced to sit still in this boring classroom. Besides she had better things to do today like skipping school to go gambling with her brother.

"_Come on, come on, COME ON. I have places more important to be," _Nannally thought as she repeatedly tapped her fingers on the desk. Patience was not a virtue to her. When she didn't think she could take it anymore the bell finally rang.

"About time. I am out of here," Nannally said as she grabbed her backpack and bolted out the door.

After going down the hall and a flight of stairs Nannally meet up with Lelouch and the two began conversing as they headed toward the parking lot to get Rivalz's motorcycle since Lelouch already had the keys.

"So Lelouch who is your opponent this time," Nannally said curiously, "I hope it isn't another stuck up noble like the last five times."

Lelouch smirked and said, "I don't know but I hope so to. I really could use a challenge for once." They continued to talk until they found Rivalz's bike. Lelouch hopped on the bike as Nannally got into the sidecar. Lelouch inserted the key, started the motorcycle, and drove off down the street.

**(Scene Change)**

On the outskirts of Sinjuku ghetto, a young girl stood almost perfectly still staring at a run down four-story apartment building that their target had taken refuge in.

The girl, who was wearing a white and silver pilot suit that revealed her arms, had waist length blue hair, a spatha sheathed at her waist, wore a silver mask that covered the entirety of her face, and on her right arm was a tattoo of the roman numeral for the number 7, smiled at her accomplishment. It had taken almost 7 months to track him down. From Israel to Russia to finally Japan they chased him across almost half the planet but it was finally over.

The Code was theirs now and with any luck they'd have two.

The masked girl watched as her subordinates, all women, began to move in to capture the target but her mind was on the other Code. C.C., or at least that is what she believed her name was, was the research specimen for Clovis' Code R project. She didn't know the details of the project but she was sure that nothing good would come of it. Which was partially the reason why she was here in the first place. One of her objectives, although not her main one, was to liberate her from Clovis' grasp and bring her into the organization. Lord knows she could use a place to call home and now was the perfect time to free her as a group of terrorists were planing to steal the container she was in believing it to be poison gas.

Suddenly a small explosion blasted a large hole in the wall of the second-story bringing the masked girl out of her thoughts.

_"Fucking hell, he booby-trapped the place. That's just great,"_ the masked girl thought irritated by this development, _"why can't he just give up already. This has long sense become a pain in the ass."_

"What is the situation," the masked girl asked over the radio, "have we lost anyone."

"My lady, we lost Sara and Louise plus Masane was injured. It would seem that most of the second floor is booby-trapped and perhaps the same can be said for the upper floors as well. What are your orders," spoke some woman who seemed to be relatively calm despite what had happened.

The masked girl paused for a moment to think before speaking, "alright, get the injured and dead out of there and be careful of more traps. We can't lose any more of our people to this guy so stay sharp. After you've done that precede with the targets capture. Take him down. Over and out."

After giving the orders the masked girl severed radio contact. She was very pissed off at the moment and the fact they were on a time limit didn't help her mood any. They had to hurry or they would miss their chance to rescue C.C.

She absentmindedly looked behind her where six large cargo trucks and a 16-wheeler were parked. She scanned over the various vehicles before her eyes rested on the semi-trailer on her far right: its trailer door wide open.

"_If I have to I'll use our new creation,"_ the girl thought as she looked inside the trailer.

She could just make out the silhouette of a machine inside the trailer: a majestic white and blue Knightmare Frame poised and ready for battle.

**(with Lelouch and Nannally)**

"8 minutes and 42 seconds. I think that's a new record," the brown-haired girl said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Lelouch looked at his sister with a smirk on his face and said, "what do you expect. The nobles here in Area 11 can't play a decent game of chess to save their lives. They're just over privileged parasites that's all."

At that moment Lelouch and Nannally looked up at a large outdoor TV screen as a news broadcast was aired.

"Sorry for the delay. Now the Third Prince of Britannia, Clovis la Britannia, will address the nation," said some woman as the screen shifted to a live video feed of Prince Clovis.

After a brief pause Clovis began his speech. "To all my imperial subjects," Lelouch and Nannally glared at the screen, "including, of course, the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia."

Clovis dramatically clutched his heart before continuing, "do you not see my pain. My heart was just ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as Viceroy of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all. Now then everyone, let us have a moment of silence for the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

"Brother, are you going to," Nannally asked.

Lelouch look at his sister and said, "honestly Nannally, no I will not. It's not like they will come back to life if I do."

Nannally frowned at that, "that's kind of a bleak outlook brother."

"I know but still, no matter how hard you try, you can't change the world," Lelouch said solemnly as he started the bike, "come on, Nanna, lets go back to the school."

**(With Kallen)**

Kallen Kouzuki was having a very bad day. First, Tamaki had fucked up the mission to steal the poison gas and now they were on the run. Secondly, the cops were chasing them and it would likely take a miracle to lose them. Lastly, Kallen was pretty sure the military would soon get involved and then they would be lucky to get away with their lives let alone with the gas.

"Damn it, if only Tamaki had stuck to Naoto's plan we wouldn't be in this mess," said the black-haired man in the drivers seat.

"Hurry, Nakata, we have to lose them and fast," Kallen said with a hint of panic in her voice.

Nakata looked at Kallen before saying, "it's kind of hard to ditch those police VTOL and will you stop trying to backseat drive. I can handle this."

Nakata turned his attention back to the road and the instant he did, almost like magic, a motorcycle with a sidecar just appeared out of nowhere.

"You fucking idiots, get out of the way," Nakata steered the truck onto an offramp to avoid hitting the bike.

"No, not that way," Kallen shouted to late. The truck went from driving on concrete to sand. The sudden loss of traction caused Nakata to lose control and slam into the side of a building with a sickening crash.

Kallen groaned as she raised her head from the dashboard. "Of course you can handle it Nagata," Kallen said in a very sarcastic manner, "if we survive this your never driving with me in the car again."

**(With Lelouch and Nannally)**

"Um, big brother, do you think that was our fault," Nannally asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lelouch answered as he tried to get the bike to start. After fiddling with it for moment he turned the key and the engine came to life.

Nannally, however, was still focused on the crash. She got out of the sidecar and walked to the edge of the street. It was then that she saw it.

"Hay, brother, come look at this," Nannally said as she became even more interested in the crashed truck.

Lelouch turned off the ignition, came over, and stood beside her. "What is it Nanna," Lelouch asked.

"Look there," Nannally pointed to the opening in the truck's roof, "do you see it brother. The weird light."

Lelouch looked wondering what she meant until he saw it as well, "what is that."

"Let's check it out," Nannally said and before Lelouch could even say anything she leaped over the edge.

"Nannally, come back. Damn it," Lelouch cursed before jumping after her.

It took a moment for him to catch up with his sister who had already stopped at the truck.

"Big brother, you really need to exercise more," Nannally said with sly smirk on her face, "you can't run three feet without collapsing."

"You know, you're just like Suzaku. Your both exercise nuts," Lelouch said as he grabbed hold of the ladder on the out side of the truck. "I'm going up first."

"Why, if there is trouble I could get us out of it. Would it be better if I went first or is this some kind of 'big brothers protect little sisters' thing," she said looking rather cross.

"Yes, to the latter," he said as he climbed up the ladder. Nannally soon began to climb up after him.

Once he reached the top he called out, "hello is anybody there." Almost the instant he finished truck backed up. The sudden movement caused Lelouch to fall into the truck and Nannally to be thrown several feet away.

She quickly picked herself up but not fast enough as she could only watch helplessly as the truck drove off with Lelouch inside.

"NO, LELOUCH," Nannally screamed as she watched the truck drive off. _"Damn it."_

Nannally turned and ran full tilt back toward her only chance of catching up with her brother: the motorcycle. _"I'm coming brother, just hang on," _Nannally thought as she jumped onto the bike, started it up, and accelerated down the street as she chased the after the truck.

* * *

><p>Authers notes: this is my first story so I hope it's at least decent. Constructive criticisim is always welcome. By the way if Nannally seems ooc than the simple answer to that is that she is not blind or crippled here so she grew up normally. She is still somewhat of a pacifist and a little naive but that will change as the story progresses.<p> 


	2. The escape plan

**Code Geass: The White Witch**

Chapter 2: The Escape Plan

_Italics: Thoughts_

Authers note: I just want to point some things out before you read this. It isn't very important but i wanted to state some things first. I did lot of "assuming" in this chapter so if something seems a little out of place or farfetched then that's the reason why. I had a plan for this chapter but hit a road block so to speak at around half way through. I couldn't figure out how to make it work right so I just made up a street name and everything just fell into place. And sorry for the late update it took far longer to wright than it was supposed to. Well enjoy. Some tips on how to make this better would always be appreciated so please review.

Also I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Nannally was pushing the motorcycle to its limit as she chased after the terrorist's truck.<p>

"_Well, I guess they could be some criminals who robbed a bank or something but at this point I don't really care,"_ she thought as she looked up at the police VTOL above her before turning her attention back to the road.

She tried to get some more speed but when she did the bike began to shake. _"Damn, it looks like the bolt holding the sidecar in place has come loose. I'd be able to catch them if it wasn't for the sidecar but I can't just ditch it either. It is Rivalz's bike after all,"_ she thought as she tried to think of something. However, her muse was cut short when she looked back up at the police VTOL only to see it leaving.

"Wait, where is it going," Nannally said to herself before she saw why. Three military VTOL were approaching the truck as well as a VTOL Knightmare transport.

"_No, not the military. I won't be able to get to brother now without becoming collateral damage," _thought Nannally as a mixture of panic and fear gripped her.

"_If only I could somehow get into contact with Lelouch he would know what to do,"_ Nannally thought before she came up with an idea and then nearly slapped herself, _"I am such an idiot. How could I forget about my cell phone."_

Nannally reached into her pocket hoping that her brother was still in a position to answer it.

**(With Lelouch)**

Lelouch was currently looking for a way to get out of this situation alive which was the reason why he was searching for something he could use to escape with but found nothing. "You would think the manufacturers of this vehicle would have put a ladder on the inside as well. Its only common sense."

Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the door that separated the cargo area from the rest of the truck. Fearing what might happen if he was discovered, Lelouch hid himself behind a large sphere-like red container.

The door opened and out stepped a young redheaded girl. She walked toward the back of the truck while taking off a lab coat. When she passed Lelouch he got a good look of her and for some reason he felt like he knew her from somewhere.

A loud ringing suddenly echoed throughout the truck's interior startling everyone. Lelouch mentally cursed as Kallen drew her gun and pointed it at the origin of the sound. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here," Kallen shouted still a little shaken by Lelouch's unexpected appearance.

"Kallen what's wrong," Nakata asked wondering what all the commotion was.

"We have an uninvited guest," she said before turning her attention back to Lelouch, "All right, now talk. What are you doing here and you better answer quickly or else?"

That's when Kallen noticed the clothes Lelouch was wearing, "You're a student at Ashford?"

"Yes I am and are you going to let me answer or do you have any more questions you want to ask first," Lelouch said sarcastically as he realized his phone was still ringing.

At that Kallen thought about just shooting him and being done with it but deciding not to, or at least not yet anyway. She then noticed, like Lelouch, that his phone was ringing, "Will you please just answer it already. Its getting very annoying."

Lelouch pulled out his cell phone carefully so as to not get shot. He put the phone to his ear and pressed the talk button. "BROTHER, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT. THOSE TERRORISTS BETTER NOT HAVE HURT YOU OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE THEIR SHORT LIVES VERY PAINFUL," Nannally's voice was so loud that Lelouch had to hold the phone away from his ear and Kallen was so startled she almost shot Lelouch by accident.

"Nanna calm down. I'm fine ok so please stop yelling. You're hurting my ears," Lelouch said before rubbing his ear. He had forgotten how loud she could scream, "Where are you, are you ok. Nannally, is something wrong. Well besides the obvious of coarse."

"To answer your questions I'm following the terrorists on Rivalz bike, I'm perfectly ok, and yes there is a problem. You need to get out of there brother. The military is about to attack the terrorist's truck," she said with a clear hint of panic in her voice.

"Your following us on Rivalz bike! Are you nuts, you don't have a license," Lelouch exclaimed before he realized that his sister's diving was the least of his concerns.

"Wait, did you say the military! Nannally, what are their numbers, equipment, and how much time do we have until they're in range," Lelouch asked hoping the situation wasn't as bad as he feared. Kallen was also listening in hoping to get some useful information.

"Well, there are three military grade VTOL aircraft and one Knightmare VTOL transport carrying a Sutherland," she said praying her brother could come up with a plan, "They should be in range I think in about three to four minutes."

"Thanks Nannally but one last thing, do you happen to have an area map I could borrow," Lelouch asked needing just a little more information to come up with a plan.

"Hold on a minute, I'll check," there was silence for moment as Nannally checked her phone to see if she had one, "Yes, I have one. I'll send it to you in a second."

After a moment, Lelouch's phone signaled that it had received the map. Lelouch then turned his attention to the driver, "Hey, guy in the drivers seat. Where is this vehicle heading."

"Why the hell should I tell a Britannian anything," Nakata said a little pissed off that a Britannian would order him around.

"Alright, I get it. You don't have an escape route so you're just winging it," Lelouch said slyly.

Nakata seethed as he felt they had just been insulted, "Of course we have an escape plan. We would get onto William Street and then take the abandon subway tunnel that leads to the ghetto where we would lose them."

Lelouch smirked as Nakata released that he had just been tricked, "Kallen, kill this smart ass and lets be done with it." Kallen, however, just stood there giggling at Nakata's expense while Lelouch turned his attention back to his sister.

"Thanks Nannally, now please go back to Ashford and wait for me," this statement was promptly met with protests but Lelouch silenced them, "Listen, Nannally, I will be fine. I have a plan so just trust me ok. Now go back home."

"But brother," Nannally began but Lelouch hung up on her before she could finish. There was no way he was going to let her get any more involved then she already was. He could not afford to lose her too.

After pressing a few buttons on his phone the map that Nannally sent him came onto the screen. He scanned over it before a smile graced his features. He had every thing he needed to get out of this situation.

He looked back at Kallen who was still pointing her gun at him but before he could say anything she spoke first, "You just said something about a plan but I have to ask why we should trust a Britannian," Kallen asked still prepared to shot him where he stood.

Lelouch found that statement somewhat funny as she herself looked Britannian but decided to let it slide for now, "I am not helping you, I am trying to save myself and that's all. Besides its not like you have choice."

Almost to prove his point the entire truck swerved as gun fire was heard along with someone speaking through some loudspeakers, "Give up terrorists. If you surrender now you will at least get to defend yourself in court. This is your last warning."

Kallen cursed before finally lowering her gun, "Fine I'll listen to your plan but if you stab us in the back I swear I WILL kill you."

Lelouch just shrugged as he said, "Explain to me how I could betray you and survive in this situation," Lelouch asked sarcastically before looking at the Glasgow at the back of the truck, "Now could you get into your machine so I can explain the plan."

**(With Nannally)**

Nannally stared at her cell phone with an odd mix of fear and anger, _"Damn it, Lelouch, why do you always try to do everything by yourself and try to protect me. I can take care of myself."_

Placing her phone back into her pocket, Nannally considered what she should do next. She could just do what he brother said and go home and wait for him to return.

Wait. That single word left a very sour taste in her mouth. She had always hated that word and the action itself, even as a child. The idea of just going back to school and doing nothing was unacceptable. She was most certainly not going back to Ashford.

Lelouch would probably be mad at her for this but her concern was making sure he survived this. Despite this she was still unsure as to exactly how she was going to help him. The only thing she could do right now was wait for Lelouch's plan to take effect and provide some sort of help should he need it. However there was one thing she had to do before anything else: she had to get rid of some dead weight.

Nannally reached down, carefully so as to not crash the bike, grabbed the loose bolt, and yanked it free before kicking the sidecar away. She watched it crash into the guardrail before skidding to a stop. _"Sorry Rivalz, I'll make it up to you later but some things are more important than possessions,"_ Nannally thought as she braced herself for what was to come.

"This time, big brother, I will protect you," Nannally spoke with a passion as she popped a wheely and put on a little more speed to catch up with the terrorists.

**(With Jeremiah)**

Jeremiah Gottwald was waiting patently in his Sutherland's cockpit. He was waiting for Villetta Nu to move into position to trap the Eleven terrorists at the William Street off ramp. With any luck this mission would be over and he could go back to his office and have a drink of some of that nice imported wine he had bought but hadn't had the chance to get a drink. _"A fine toast to a job well done I think,"_ Jeremiah thought as Villetta's voice came from the radio.

"Sir, I am in position. I await your orders Margrave Jeremiah," Villetta said calmly.

"Very good, lets rap this up already. Villetta, after this mission you what to get drink. I got some fine wine that I can't wait to try and I wouldn't mind sharing," he asked.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not much of a drinker," she said in an uninterested tone.

"Oh well, suit yourself. I guess that's more for me then," he replied, "all right lets end this mouse hunt already."

Jeremiah began starting up his Sutherland and once everything was in order he prepared himself for battle. After looking over his instruments he noticed something was amiss. He activated his Sutherland's Factsphere sensor to get a better look. When the image came up onto his screen he realized what was wrong. There was a motorcycle following the terrorists.

Jeremiah thought about what he should do about it. He supposed he could just have the driver arrested but given that the motorcycle was to far away from the terrorist's truck to be able do anything and that it wasn't trying to get any closer it was probably nothing more than a spectator. Of course that didn't mean he was just going to ignore it. He would have to keep an eye out for it like always. After all, it wasn't the first time some civilians would follow a group of terrorists or Eleven criminals just for the pleasure of seeing them destroyed. These civilians usually were the children of the nobility who were a little to overconfident for their own good so it didn't hurt to keep an eye on them for their protection.

Jeremiah turned his attention back to the terrorists. Now was the time to begin. "All right, Lieutenant Hudson, lets get this over with. Give them their warning," he commanded. A few seconds later the VTOL aircraft next to him opened fire, purposely missing the terrorist's truck, before Hudson's voice came over the loud speakers.

"_It's a little showy but as long as it gets the job done I don't really care,"_ Jeremiah thought as he waited for the terrorist's response.

About two minutes later with the only response from the terrorists was to keep on driving Jeremiah had had enough, "Hudson, open fire. Shoot out the truck's," however, before Gottwald could finish his sentence a slash harken pierced through Hudson's VTOL causing it to explode.

Jeremiah looked back at the truck as the cargo door opened to reveal a Knightmare Frame. The Knightmare, a red Glasgow, leaped from the truck as it's harken retracted back into place before firing both harkens at the other two VTOL. One harken hit it's mark turning another aircraft into smoldering scrap metal but the other missed as the VTOL moved out of the way before the harken could reach it.

"You there, get out of here," Jeremiah ordered as he began to lower his Sutherland from the transport, "I'll handle this guy."

The Glasgow fired a harken at Jeremiah but he countered with his own, "You must have dug that peace of junk out some scrap heap. An over-the-hill Glasgow is no match," and again, before he could finish, the Glasgow launched it's other slash harken at the VTOL carrier destroying it in flash of smoke and fire. The Sutherland, having not yet reached the ground, fell several meters before landing. Although the fall wasn't enough to cause any real damage it did shake Jeremiah up a bit.

"Damn, you must like interrupting me. Don't you," Jeremiah fired a grenade at the enemy Knightmare which blasted off it's right arm at the elbow joint.

Jeremiah moved in to strike down the Glasgow with his stun tonfa but as he got close the Glasgow tried to use its right slash harken only for it to malfunction. "Second-hand junk," Jeremiah cried as his Sutherland brought down its tonfa to strike the finishing blow.

Suddenly the red Knightmare ejected its right arm into his Sutherland in order to get some distance. The attack caught Jeremiah off guard and he was barely able to deflect it.

"Well, don't we have some spunk. However," the Sutherland fired its assault rifle at the enemy machine but the Glasgow skillfully dodged the incoming bullets. If there was one advantage that the Glasgow had over the Sutherland is that it was faster by a small margin. A fact that the Glasgow's pilot was taking full advantage of as the red machine avoided the rifle fire with ease.

At that point the Glasgow's pilot had apparently lost interest in the fight and decided to try and escape. The Glasgow began chasing after the truck building up as much speed as it could while avoiding Jeremiah's Sutherland's rifle fire.

"Do you honestly think you can escape from me," Jeremiah declared as he attempted to give chase while trying to fill the Glasgow with bullet holes.

He glanced at his map of the area and realized that the terrorist's vehicle was approaching the William Street off ramp. As predicted, they were attempting to lose them in the ghetto, not that he was going to let that happen.

"Villetta, your up. Take them down," Jeremiah said hoping to end this pointless chase right then.

"Of course, Lord Jeremiah," She said as she began her part of the mission hoping that it would get her one step closer to a title of nobility.

At that instant, although he didn't know why, Jeremiah suddenly got a very bad feeling. Something just didn't feel right. It might have had to do with the motorcycle following them but that seemed unlikely unless the driver had an anti-Knightmare rocket launcher with them.

It might have had something to do with the terrorists but if that was the case it didn't matter. In a few seconds Villetta would spring into action and kill the truck's driver and that would be the end and the Glasgow is no threat. All it's doing is dodging his rifle fire while accelerating toward the truck.

"_Wait, accelerating. What the hell,"_ Jeremiah realized a little late what was about to happen next.

At that instant the truck was just about to turn onto the off ramp when Jeremiah heard the sound of rifle fire as Villetta fired her Sutherland's assault rifle in to the truck. The Glasgow charged at Villetta's Sutherland while the truck hid it from her sight.

"Villetta, get out of there. The Glasgow it's," Jeremiah shouted but to no avail. Villetta saw the approaching machine and tried to raise her Sutherland's rifle to fire on it.

However, she wasn't fast enough. Red met blue with a sickening crash. The Sutherland was knocked off balance and fell onto it's back before skidding to a stop several feet away.

"SON OF A BITCH," Jeremiah roared as he aimed his rifle at the offending frame only to have Villetta's assault rifle, in the left hand of the red machine, pointed right at him.

"Shit," he said as he quickly moved his control sticks in order to avoid the incoming bullets. Jeremiah was able to dodge the attack easy enough but doing so cost him precious seconds as by the time the rifle fire stopped the Glasgow had already got onto the off ramp and was trying to catch up with the truck.

Jeremiah cursed as he attempted to give chase. It took less than a moment for him to get his Sutherland onto the off ramp but the Glasgow was already a ways ahead of him and the truck had just passed under a bridge further down the road and was heading for the subway tunnel.

Jeremiah fired at the Glasgow with his assault rifle and several grenades but nothing hit although one grenade nearly took off the Glasgow's left leg. With each shot that missed Jeremiah grew closer and closer to losing it until finally he roared over an open channel, "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM ME, YOU PRIMITIVE ELEVEN FILTH."

At that the Glasgow turned and pointed its stolen weapon at him before a female voice spoke over the open channel, "Oh yeah, Try this on for size you racist Britannian ass."

The Glasgow just before it passed under the bridge it pointed its weapons at the bridge's supports destroying them in a hail of bullets and exploding grenades. With its support ether damaged or destroyed the bridge could no longer hold up its own weight and collapsed.

Jeremiah cursed as he was forced to through his Sutherland into reverse or risk being crushed by the falling rubble. He last saw the Glasgow speeding off after its comrades before he lost sight of it in the cloud of dust and falling debris.

Jeremiah's Sutherland just stood in place as the dust began to settle. A moment passed before Villetta's Knightmare pulled up beside his. After a moment of silence Villetta opened a private channel, "Lord Jeremiah, are you all right."

The answer Villetta got was not what she expected, "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL," Jeremiah roared as he slammed his fist into the control console. He still couldn't rap his head around it. How could a bunch of Elevens out wit him like this?

Yes, he knew some one had to have planed this. It was the only explanation other than Villetta being a traitor as she was the only one he had told the plan to but that was absurd as there was nothing to gain from it. Looking back he realized that he should have noticed it sooner. The way the Glasgow just charged at Villetta even though its pilot shouldn't have known about the ambush, the female pilot not killing her when she had the chance, and the fact that the pilot barely fought back unless it was necessary.

Everything just seemed like it was scripted. Planed out in advance just for the purpose of making them all look like fools. This realization only served to make Jeremiah more uneasy. If someone had this degree of foresight and tactical knowledge then this could get very ugly very fast.

Jeremiah could only think of four people that had the ability to do something like this: the Emperor, Marianne vi Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, and Lelouch vi Britannia. However none of these people are viable possibilities for various reasons. He was also certain that not even Tohdoh could come up with something like this. To Jeremiah this did not bode for them.

"Lord Jeremiah, are you alright," the sound of Villetta's voice brought Jeremiah out of his thoughts.

"Yea, Villetta I'm fine. I should contact headquarters now and tell them we've failed," Jeremiah felt disgusted just saying that especially the last word.

Villetta felt like trying to cheer him up, "Don't worry, they won't escape from us. They are just simple minded Elevens after all."

Jeremiah, however, didn't answer her and just remand silent, "My lord, are you ok. Is something bothering you."

"Yes, Villetta there is. I just feel that I have been played like an idiot," he said with distaste in his voice.

"That's not possible, my lord. They're just Elevens. They are to inferior to be able to pull that off. They just got lucky that's all," Villetta said in a disbelieving tone, "Its probably just your nerves playing tricks on you."

"I hope so Villetta. I really hope so," despite those words he still couldn't shake the feeling of unease that still griped him.

It was as if he could feel that their troubles had only just begun.

**(With Nannally)**

Nannally had just passed the off ramp on Rivalz's bike as her long waist-length brown her fluttered in the wind. She was torn between being impressed or getting very pissed off. On one hand, although see couldn't see most of it because of her distance from the action, she was impressed at how well Lelouch's plan had worked although she was a little surprised that the terrorists even agreed to it in the first place.

However, she was pissed off because she now couldn't follow them into the ghetto and she was forced to find another route. She pulled out her phone and after pressing a few buttons it brought up the map that she had copied and sent to Lelouch. It only took her a few seconds to find an alternative route.

With a simple twist of her wrist the bike accelerated and raced down the street as fast as it could go. After all Nannally felt that there was no reason why she should obey such silly rules such as stop signs and speed limits. Especially when her dear older brother needs her, whether he admits to it or not.

**(Scene Change)**

The young mask-wearing beauty paced back and forth in very clear agitation. The reason was obvious as yet another explosion came from the apartment building. Despite disabling the traps he had set they had still been unable to capture him. Although it was a good thing that nobody lived anywhere near this location otherwise they would have drawn far to much attention to themselves.

It seemed that the damned immortal had decided to try and bring the entire building down on top of them using some grenades. "_Where in the HELL did he acquire grenades,"_ the girl seethed as she had gained a new reason to hate Britannia. Any half-wit can get their hands on outdated military weaponry if they knew where to look and had the money to pay for it. And the Britannian government here in the settlement wonders where the terrorists get their weapons from.

Yes, she hated Britannia and it wasn't just her. Secretly everyone in their organization hated them. They hated everything about Britannia: from it's government, its noble class system, its relentless conquests, the number system, the Social Darwinist ideals, and especially the Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Then again the feeling was probably mutual, as they had opposed them on multiple occasions. In fact not once in the organization's history had they fought on the same side with Britannia, they had always opposed each other and they always will.

But when she thought about it, it really is mostly just circumstance. The real reason for their opposing each other is that Britannia has a long history of NOT hiring mercenaries. It kind of clashes with the whole Social Darwinism thing. The idea of hiring mercenaries suggests that the hirer is too weak to protect themselves and need outside help. She doesn't like it but it makes sense.

An explosion blasted another large hole in the building bring the masked female out of her thoughts. _"GOD DAMN IT! What does it take to take this one guy down,"_ she mentally screamed in frustration.

They really needed to end this now before CC ended up back into Clovis' hands. _"Like hell I'm going to let her continue being Clovis' lab rat,"_ she reach into her pilot suit's pocket that was located on her right leg just below the waist and pulled out a small activation key. The key was shaped like a silver lightning bolt.

She stared at it for a moment before putting it back into the pocket. She spared a glance at the large Semi-trailer where their new experimental Knightmare Frame was housed.

"_My mission was to provide support for the Special Ops division and to use the new Knightmare to facilitate the rescue of CC and to eliminate anyone and everyone who sees ether us or the experimental eleventh unit. So it won't matter if I kill off Clovis and his royal guard now will it,"_ she thought darkly as she prepared herself for the slaughter to come.


End file.
